The present invention relates to inflatable elastomeric valves.
The present invention further relates to a portable inflatable valve insertable into a drain hole in a building floor to prevent downflow of liquid through the hole. The valve is especially designed for use in emergency situations for the containment of hazardous, or toxic, liquids, spilled onto the floor of a factory building during the handling or processing of such materials.
Floor drain holes leading to storm drainage pipes are often closed by portable valves of a plug-like character. One such portable valve is comprised of a multiple number of rubber disks arranged between two metal plates in a stacked configuration. A manually-turnable screw extends through the plates and rubber disks, such that when the screw is turned in a particular direction the rubber disks are axially compresses; such axial compression of the disks causes the disks to expand radially.
The rubber disk valve is placed in floor drain hole, whenever it is desired to present the flow of liquid waste material into the drain hole. One problem with such a valve is that some period of time is required to place the valve in the drain hole and turn the screw a sufficient amount to cause the rubber disks to expand radially into sealing contact with the drain hole side surface. In an emergency situation, wherein it is desired to quickly contain the spillage of hazardous or toxic liquids, there may be an undesired flow of the toxic liquid down the drain hole prior to the valve sealing against the drain hole surface.
The present invention relates to a portable inflatable valve, usable in a floor drain hole to quickly seal the hole, e.g., within a second after the valve is actuated. The valve is designed for use in containing toxic or hazardous liquids that might be spilled onto a building floor in the vicinity of the drain hole. It should be noted that the present invention may also be used to seal drain holes located outside of buildings, i.e. streets, etc.
The valve of the present invention comprises an inflatable elastomeric sock surrounding pressurized gas cylinder. When the valve is inserted into a drain hole, a needle-type plunger can be operated to release pressurized gas from the cylinder into the elastomeric sock, thereby inflating the elastomeric sock into sealed engagement with the drain hole surface. The valve actuation process is relatively quick, i.e., requiring less than one second to seal the drain hole opening.
Prior to the present invention, various gas-actuated valves have been proposed, and will be discussed.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,911,586, shows a valve that comprises an inflatable balloon element having a hollow stem attachable to an air pump, whereby the balloon can be inflated into sealed engagement with the surface of a hole in the ground at a construction site. The valve has a handle for inserting the balloon into the hole.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,349,046, shows a plug-type valve insertable into a hole in the ground for sealing the hole against the upward flow of subsurface ground water through the hole. The valve comprises an outer expansible sleeve surrounding an inner rigid sleeve that houses a gas canister. An electrically-actuated valve on the canister is operated from a remote location to release pressurized gas from the canister so as to inflate the expandable sleeve.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,021,265, shows a tube-cleaning apparatus having a gas pressure-inflatable wiper element at one end. The inflated wiper element can be moved back and forth in the tube to achieve a cleaning action on the tube interior surface. Apparently the upper element has only a light frictional contact with the tube surface, not a pressure sealing contact.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,203,473 shows a leakage test apparatus for plastic drain lines. The apparatus includes an inflatable bulb-like element insertable into a drain line, and having a hollow air stem extending to a point outside the line. Pressurized air form an external source can be introduced onto the air stem to inflate the bulb-like element.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,019,819, shows a disk-type valve insertable into a gas main to interrupt the flow of gas. The peripheral edge of the valve disk includes an inflatable tube that is connectable to a small diameter flexible gas line, such that pressurized gas can be supplied to the tube to provide a seal around the edge of the valve disk.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,990,464 shows a valve that includes an inflatable bag attached at one end to a gas canister. The valve is disposed in building a ventilation duct for closing the duct when the duct is in an unsafe condition filled with smoke or flame. A temperature-sensitive control device is mounted on the canister for inflating the bag when the duct temperature becomes too high.